Tersesat di dunia yang kejam
by namira.nafis
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi jika beberapa Nation terjebak dan tersesat di sebuah tempat yang menyeramkan, sebuah dunia yang kejam dan mereka harus mencari cara untuk kembali ke dunia asli mereka
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Tragedi Pertama**

Hari itu, Trio Axis sedang membersihkan gudang rumah Italia.  
"Ni orang kayak gak pernah bersihin rumah aja" Keluh Jerman  
"Veeeh, Veeeh, Veeeh" Italia tetap memasang muka Polos

Italia menemukan sebuah kotak lalu membukannya, terlihat sebuah gumpalan hitam berbentuk setengah lingkaran, Italia memanggil kedua temannya untuk memperlihatkan temuannya

"Veeeh, Doitsu, Nihooooon, lihat lihat ada benda aneh disini" Panggil Italia

"Ada apa Italia?" Jerman dan Jepang mendekati Italia

"Apa ini?" Jepang penasaran dengan benda tersebut dan tiba tiba dia tersedot ke dalam  
Italia dan Jerman terkejut, Jerman berusaha menolongnya sementara Italia hanya bisa terdiam karena takut

"Jepang!" Jerman ikut terhisap lingkaran tersebut

Italia tidak ingin ikut karena ketakuta, dia segera memanggil pasukan Sekutu, dan juga keluarga lamanya (Hungary dan Austria) + Prussia  
"Tolong, Tolong Tolong, Tolong, Tolong,Tolong" Hanya itu yang bisa Italia ucapkan pada mereka

Akhirnya grup Sekutu dan Keluarga lamanya + Prussia datang menemui Italia yang masih terlihat ketakutan

"Kita harus menolong mereka dengan masuk ke dalam sini juga" Ucap Amerika  
Semuanya segera masuk kecuali Hungary karena membujuk Italia

"Ayo Ita-chan, ini demi teman temanmu" Hungary terus menarik Italia

"Tidak tidak aku takut Huweee" Italia terus merengek tapi seperti penyerangan para alien putih gak bermuka kayak Slenderman itu, Italia memilih ikut karena tidak ingin sendirian

Semuanya sudah masuk ke dalam, ternyata mereka terpisah. Italia di dekat sungai, Hungary + Prussia di atas atap, Amerika + Prancis di dekat sebuah bangunan, Cina di dekat kedai makanan yang sudah rusak, Rusia + Inggris di sebuah tembok tinggi, keberadaan Jepang dan Jerman masih belum diketahui, semuanya sekarang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri kecuali Italia

"Veeeh, ini dimana? Dimana yang lainnya? Tuan Austria! Jerman! Jepang! Semuanya dimana kalian!" Italia berusaha memanggil semuanya sayangnya hasilnya Nihil  
Italia melirik kanan kiri dan dia melihat sesuatu, dan itu adalah...**MAYAT**

"HIEEEEK! Ma-Mayat, huweee semuanya tolong" Italia hanya bisa menangis

"Italia! Akhirnya ketemu juga" Suara datang entah darimana

"Kakak Prancis!" Italia senang dan lega dapat bertemu dengan Prancis

Mereka segera mencari semua teman temannya dan keberuntungan membuat mereka dapat menemukan grup Sekutu dan juga keluarga lama Italia + Prussia

"Naaaa Semua, sekarang HERO akan membantu kalian mencari Jerman dan Jepang" Seperti biasa Amerika sangat percaya diri

"Hwaaaa! Tolong aku!" Teriakan terdengar dari jauh

"Su-Suara siapa itu aru?" Guman Cina  
Mereka segera pergi ke sumber suara dan melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak terduga

"Ma-Makhluk apa itu aru?" Cina bertanya dengan takutnya

"I-Itu **manusia**, ditangannya dia memegang manusia" Guman Amerika  
Mereka tidak dapat melakukan apa apa di jarak sekitar 50 meter, mereka melihat manusia ditangan makhluk raksasa tersebut dimakan hidup hidup

"Apa apaan, makhluk itu sebenarnya apa?" Inggris menjauh perlahan dalam ketakutan

"Itu tidak penting aru, sekarang lebih baik kita mencari Jerman dan Jepang dan segera pergi dari sini aru" Guman Cina

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka memfokuskan tujuan mereka untuk mencari Jerman dan Jepang lalu pergi dari tempat itu hingga akhirnya setelah melawan ketakutan mereka akan makhluk pemakan manusia dan dengan keberuntungan, mereka berhasil menemukan Jerman dan Jepang

"Ah itu mereka, Jerman! Jepang! Ayo kesi..." Ucapan Italia terpotong

"Ada apa Italia-kun? Ah...aku mengerti _**kolkol**_" Russia melihat pemandangan itu lagi

"Makhluk itu lagi aru" Cina terkejut melihat makhluk yang sama seperti yang memakan manusia sebelumnya

Terlihat Jerman berusaha melindungin Jepang dari serangan si makhluk misterius tersebut, si makhluk misterius itu terlihat akan mengambil Jerman

"Jerman!? Awas!" Jepang mendorong Jerman, namun sayangnya dialah yang diambil oleh makhluk tersebut

"Hah!? **Je-Jepang!?**" Semuanya terkejut melihat pemandangan itu

Semuanya, bahkan Prussia dan Russia memasang muka ketakutan, Jepang menengok ke arah Jerman, dia tersenyum...ya, **senyumannya yang terakhi**r dan dia sempat menyuruh Jerman pergi. Makhluk itu segera melahap Jepang tanpa jeda dan menginggalkan satu kakinya yang terpotong

"Makhluk itu, dia memakannya, **dia memakannya!?**" Austria menjauh perlahan

Jerman hanya bisa terdiam tetapi dia juga menyayangi nyawanya dan dia segera berlari sementara si makhluk misterius itu melahap Jepang

**Bersambung ke chap 2...**

**Niatnya sih mau ngebunuh Prussia di Chapter ini, tapi mengingat Prussia adalah char terkenal, jadi dipikirkan dulu deh**


	2. Chapter 2

"West, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Prussia

Dengan wajah ketakutan dan air mata jatuh dari wajahnya, Jerman mulai bercerita

**(FLASHBACK)**

"Ugh...Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?" Jerman terbangun di dekat sebuah bangunan dan dia melihat Jepang yang juga baru siuman

Jerman segera mendekati Jepang, Jepang bilang bahwa dia merasa DeJavu dengan pemandangan ini tapi dia tidak ingat

"Lupakan, kita harus mencari yang lain" Ucap Jerman dan disetujui oleh Jepang

Sama seperti yang lainnya, dengan keberuntungan mereka, mereka tidak bertemu dengan makhluk misterius tersebut hingga kejadian itu terjadi. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan tanah yang bergetar, disitulah pertemuan mereka dengan makhluk misterius tersebut

"Ah dunia ini, aku ingat. Ini adalah tembok maria, makhluk itu disebut titan dan memangsa manusia...iya manusia. Satu satunya cara membunuh mereka adalah memotong tengkuk mereka dengan kedalaman 10 cm dan panjang 30 cm dengan alat bernama **3DMG** dengan bentuk bla bla bla bla bla bla" Jepang terus menjelaskannya dan lupa jika si titan sudah dekat

"JEPANG! LUPAKAN ITU, KITA HARUS PERGI SEKARANG" Perintah Jerman  
"Tuan Jerman maafkan aku, kita tidak bisa pergi berdua, harus ad 1 orang yang menjadi korban si titan untuk mengalihkan perhatian" Japan tertunduk lemas  
"Baiklah, biarkan aku melawannya" Jerman maju dengan berani

**(END OF FLASHBACK)**

"Ya setelah itu adalah pemandangan yang kalian lihat, ma-maafkan aku Jepang" Jerman tertunduk lemas menyesali kematian temannya

"Percuma saja disesali West, dia takkan hidup lagi" Marah Prussia

"Bruder..." Jerman terdiam mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya

"Sekarang kita harus terus bersama agar kita semua bisa selamat" Prussia memarahi Jerman  
Jerman segera bangkit dan mengangguk mendengar perkataan kakaknya

"Sebelum itu Jerman, bagaimana cara membunuh mereka menurut Jepang" Tanya Prancis

Jerman menjelaskan apa yang dia dengar dari Jepang dan menjelaskan cara penggunaakn alat 3DMG yang membuat pengguna dapat terbang untuk membunuh titan namun beresiko tinggi untuk pemula seperti mereka

"Aku mengerti, HERO sepertiku dapat menguasainya dalam sekejap" cerocos Amerika disusul dengan tatapan tajam dari semua karena kesal orang kecuali Italia

Italia memimpin mereka menemui mayat yang pertama kali Italia lihat dengan hati hati demi mengindari jatuhnya korban karena titan

"Ini tempatnya, aku baru sadar jika mereka adalah prajurit yang tewas" Italia menunjukan tempatnya

"Ugh menjijikan sekali!" Seru Prancis

"Diam kau! Cepat ambil alat manuver mereka" Marah Inggris

Dengan perasaan waswas dan takut, mereka mengambil alat manuver milik mereka dan menggunakannya (Dicek dulu masih berfungsi atau tidak) dan mereka berlatih apa adanya

"Baiklah, setidaknya kita sudah menguasai dasar penggunaannya walau masih sedikit sulit, karena itu kita mau tidak mau harus pergi mencari cara kita kembali, dan berhati hatilah untuk menghemat gas kalian" Ucap Hungary

"BAIK!" Jawab semua serempak

Mereka segera pergi mencari cara untuk kembali dan mereka berhadapan dengan titan ukuran 15 meter

"Wah, titan itu sangat besar kolkol" Sesuatu berwarna ungu menyebar dari seluruh tubuh Russia yang membuat Cina menjauh

Dengan usaha yang keras, mereka berhasil membunuh si titan dan kabur

"Kali ini kita lebih baik berlari untuk menghemat gas" Ucap Inggris

Mereka berlari untuk menghemat gas sementara Hungary hanya bisa menyemangati Italia yang kelelahan tiba tiba

"**Uwaak**!" Sesuatu terjatuh di belakang Amerika yang tak lain adalah titan

"AMERIKA!" Inggris segera membantu Amerika

Mereka berdua segera menggunakan alat manuver mereka namun...BRAK, si titan mengigit kaki Amerika hingga terputus, Amerika terlempar dan terjatuh tepat diatas sebuah bangunan dan tidak sadarkan diri

"Amerika!? Tunggu aku!" Inggris segera pergi ke arah America

Sayangnya itu semua terlambat, si titan segera mengambil America dan memakannya sampai tidak tersisa, Inggris sangat syok sampai tidak bisa bergerak hingga dia menyadari keberadaan titan di sampingnya

"Huwaa!?" Inggris berusaha menghindar namun gagal namun dia sempat memberitahukan kepada yang lain

"LARI! SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN! LARI!" Perintah Inggris

Mereka tidak bisa menolak dan akhirnnya mereka lari walau sempat ragu ragu meninggalkan Inggris

"Bagus, terima kasih semuanya" Air mata keluar dari mata Inggris menjelang kematiannya, si titan akhirnya memakan Inggris langsung tanpa ragu

Mereka semua segera pergi dengan alat manuver mereka agar selamat, setelah mereka merasa aman, mereka pun terdiam

**Bersambung ke chap 3...**

**DOUBLE KILLS BUAT CHAPTER INI**


	3. Chapter 3

"Inggris, Amerika, sekarang mereka..." Perancis tertunduk lemas

"Inggris dan Amerika sudah tewas aru, ini tidak mungkin terjadi aru" Cina terduduk karena masih ketakutan

"kita kehilangan 2 orang lagi, tidak tidak tidak tidak mau, Jepang sudah tewas, kenapa Amerika dan Inggris juga Huweeee!" Italia hanya bisa menangis

Selama beberapa menit, mereka hanya tetap terdiam dan ketakutan karena melihat 3 rekan mereka tewas dimakan, tapi mereka tidak dapat terus tinggal diam, Prussia kali ini serius menasehati mereka dengan muka yang sangat serius tanpa senyuman sedikitpun.

"Dengar! Kita mungkin sudah kehilangan rekan rekan kita bahkan kita melihat bagaimana cara mereka tewas dengan mata kepala kita sendiri, tapi kita harus tetap berjuang untuk kembali ke dunia kita, jangan sampai rasa takut mengalahkan kalian!" Prussia kesal dengan mereka yang hanya bisa terdiam setelah kematian Inggris dan Amerika

"Prussia.." Austria menatap Prussia dan segera bangkit diikuti dengan yang lainnya

**Prussia tersenyum** dan memberikan mereka aba aba untuk terus maju mencari jalan keluar dari tempat ini. Mereka terus berlari sambil berpikir, mereka beristirahat dan berdiskusi sebentar

"Hmm, kita tersedot ke dalam benda hitam lalu sampai disini, ada kemungkinan jika benda itu tersembunyi di satu bangunan" Ucap Austria

"Austria, kau lihat bangunan besar tepat di tengah kota? Ada kemungkinan jika benda tersebut berada di sekitar gedung tersebut" Ucap Jerman

"Kurang meyakinkan, tapi sepertinya tidak ada salahnya kita kesana karena itu sepertinya adalah pusat kota ini, kita bisa mengawasi keadaan kota jika kita berada disana" Austria kembali berbicara

"Baiklah aru, kita akan pergi kesana kan aru?" Tanya Cina

"Lebih baik daripada hanya berlari tanpa tujuan" Jawab Austria

Setelah berdiskusi, mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, karena pusat kota lumayan jauh, mereka terpaksa menggunakan alat manuver mereka, tetapi seperti biasa Prancis kurang waspada dia terbang rendah dan...

"Prancis!? **Awas dibawahmu!**" Jerman tiba tiba berteriak

Prancis menengok ke bawah "Ada apa Jerm..."

Ternyata ada titan yang dapat melompat tinggi dan melompat mengiggit kaki Prancis hingga terputus, Prancis kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Melihat para titan datang mendekati Prancis, Russia berhasil membunuh salah satu titan yang mendekati Prancis karena si titan tidak menyadari keberadaan Russia, Russia segera menemui Prancis

"Kolkol, ayo Prancis bangun Kolkol" Hawa tidak enak muncul dari Russia

Perancis segera bangkit walau terlihat sangat kesakitan, dia mengengok ke arah teman temannya dan berkata

"Semuanya, ini salahku karena telah menarik perhatian titan, pergilah biarkan aku yang akan mengulur waktu hiks" Prancis sedikit mengeluarkan air mata karena ketakutan

"Tapi kakak Prancis..." Perkataan Italia terpotong

"Pergi! Aku tidak ingin kalian bernasib sama dengan ketiga teman kita yang lain, nyawaku memang berharga, tetapi nyawa kalian lebih berharga karena kalian lebih dari satu orang, jika justru kalian yang mati dan hanya aku yang hidup, aku akan sedih, maka karena itu aku tidak ingin merasa sedih lagi" Prancis terus berusaha bangkit dan segera bermanuver ke arah si titan

"Kakak Prancis!? Tidak!" Italia hanya bisa ditarik oleh Cina dan Jerman karena berusaha kembali

Belum satu menit mereka pergi, sudah terdengar suara teriakan, mereka menancapkan jangkar ke sebuah gedung agar bisa melihat keadaan Prancis, sudah di duga Prancis sudah berada di mulut si titan

"Ahh ini terjadi lagi" Prussia terlihat lemas

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Italia yang matanya ditutup oleh Hungary agar dia tidak melihat kejadian ini

"Kehilangan satu orang teman lagi" Russia ikutan lemas

"Karena aba abaku, kami kehilangan satu orang lagi, ugh sialan" Prussia terus Berpikir

"Tunggu dulu, para titan akan terfokus kepada mayat Prancis dan itu adalah kesempatan kita. Baiklah! Semuanya selama para titan berfokus pada mayat Prancis, kita akan memanfaatkan keadaan ini dan pergi dari tempat ini" Perintah Prussia

"Tunggu dulu Bruder, itu artinya kita meman..." Perkataan Jerman terpotong

"Iya, kita memanfaatkan kematian Prancis" Tegas Prussia

"Bruder! Ini tidak masuk ak..." Bahu Jerman ditahan oleh Austria

"Jerman, Prancis sudah mati, percuma saja kau marah, walau berat inilah satu satunya cara agar kita lolos!" Marah Austria

Yang lain masih ragu ragu, namun mereka percaya keputusan Prussia kali ini adalah benar dan menurutinya

"Baik, ayo maju...Prancis, maafkan kami" Prussia dan yang lain segera pergi dari tempat itu

Diperjalanan, mereka melihat peternakan yang ada kuda didalamnya, mereka segera turun untuk mengeceknya

"Veeeh, kudaaa" Italia terlihat tenang

"Kuda ya? Mungkin kita bisa menungganginya daa" Russia bersikap tenang juga

"Sepertinya mereka masih dalam keadaan baik, kita bisa menungganginya aru" Ucap Cina

"**BAIKLAH AYO JALAN LAGI!**" Prussia berteriak

Mereka menyusuru jalan tercepat demi menghindari serangan dari para titan yang kelaparan itu, di tengah perjalanan mereka memilih untuk membagi menjadi 2 regu

"Untuk mempercepat pencarian dan jalan jalan kecil menuju pusat kota, kita bagi menjadi 2 regu" Perintah Prussia

"Regu satu yaitu Aku, Italia, Russia dan Austria, dan kalian sisanya akan menjadi regu dua" Ucap Prussia

Mereka mulai berpencar dan menyusuri jalan mereka masing masing, ditengah perjalanan mereka melihat jejak kaki titan, Italia merasakan firasat tidak enak dan dia memilih mencari regu dua

"Italia tunggu!" Panggil Austria

"Italia kun!" Russia ikut mengejar Italia

"Mereka ini sialan, tapi ayo Austria kita harus tetap pergi" Perintah Prussia

**(SEMENTARA ITU ITALIA DAN RUSSIA)**

"Italia kun dimana kau?"

Russia terus memanggil Italia dan karena hujan membuat dia kurang fokus, dia tidak sadar jika dia ternyata sudah meninggalkan Italia dibelakang

"Veh veh veh, Russia aku disini veh" Italia kurang mahir mengendarai kuda membuatnya tertinggal

Setelah sekitar beberapa menit perjalanan, Italia mendengar teriakan Russia

"Hah itu suara Russia!" Italia menambah kecepatannya tidak peduli dengan kemampuannya menunggang kuda

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kuda Italia terpeleset karena menginjak sesuatu

"Veeh, aku menginjak apa, hah!?" Italia terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat

Ternyata itu adalah Cina, dia kehilangan badannya mulai dari leher kebawah dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya. Italia sangat syok dan dia melihat ke depannya, kali ini dia melihat Russia dimakan dan disaksikan oleh Jerman yang masih hidup, terlihat dengan Jelas jika Jerman sangat syok

"Tidak, tidak tidak" Jerman hanya bisa mengatakan itu

Setelah melahap Russia dan hanya meninggalkan bagian di atas perut, titan yang ternyata adalah titan jenis Abnormal langsung mengambil Jerman yang masih syok, di momen terakhirnya itu Jerman sempat menengok ke arah Italia, terlihat Jerman menangis, si titan tidak melahap semua tubuh Jerman, dia mengigit bagian bahu kebawah saja dan melemparkan sisanya ke arah Italia

Italia dipenuhi rasa takut, marah, sedih yang bercampur ke dalam

**(SEMENTARA ITU PRUSSIA DAN AUSTRIA)**

"Italia, dimana kau kami menemukan sebuah benda aneh dekat sebuah bangunan" Ucap Austria

Prussia &amp; Austria mencari cari Russia dan Italia mengikuti jejak titan di tanah yang hanya sedikit (settingnya di kota) dan akhirnya mereka menemukan Italia yang terdiam melihat jasad teman temannya

"Itu dia, Ital...oh tidak" Austria berhenti memanggil

"Apa yang terjadi oh tidak west..." Prussia terdiam melihat jasad adiknya

"Italia kita harus per...eh Italia dimana kau?" Austria kebingungan melihat Italia menghilang

Keadaan hening, semua terdiam terkecuali si titan yang mencari Itali untuk dimakan, tiba tiba...

"Heyaaah!" Italia menyerang mata si titan hingga dia menghindar

Terbakar amarah, Italia membabi buta si titan dengan wajah yang sangat marah, jauh lebih parah dibanding saat dia tidak dapat pasta

"Heah! Uaargggh! Hiyaaah!" Italia terus berteriak saat menyerang si titan dan membuat Prussia dan Austria terdiam

Akhirnya si titan terbunuhan dengan luka disekujur tubuhnya dan Italia segera mendekati jasad Jerman, dia menangis, menangis sejadi jadinya melihat nasib rekannya itu, Prussia dan Austria segera menghampirinya

"Jadi hanya kau yang selamat, sangat menyedihkan" Prussia hanya bisa mengatakan itu

Italia datang menghampiri Austria, dia berlutut didepannya dan menangis.

"Jika saja aku datang lebih cepat, mungkin aku bisa menyuruh mereka untuk segera bergabung sehingga mereka tidak tewas" Italia berkata seperti itu sambil menangis

Prussia dari jauh terdiam melihat Italia, dia mendekati jasad Jerman dan berdiri di dekatnya

"Sudahlah Italia, bahkan walau kau datang lebih cepat, bisa saja justru kau menjadi korban" Ucap Austria

"Aku mengerti" Italia berhenti menangis

"Italia, kita menemukan sesuati di sebuah bangunan, mungkin itu portal menuju dunia kita, kita tinggalkan jasad mereka dan pergi" Ucap Austria

"Austria, lebih baik cek dulu mayat mereka mungkin ada barang yang berguna" Ucap Prussia

Austria mengecek satu persatu mayat disitu dan tiba saat dia mengecek mayat Hungaria, tanpa ekspresi yang pasti dia mengecek mungkin saja ada barang yang berguna lalu dia pergi. Italia yang masih sedih pun meninggalkan jasad teman temannya dan segera pergi ke tempat yang Austria maksud

"Ini dia, baik aku coba dulu ya" Prussia tersedot kembali kedalam benda itu

Italia dan Austria tanpa ragu juga masuk ke dalam benda tersebut dan mereka tersebar kembali kedunia mereka, mereka terbangun di rumah mereka masing. Italia pergi ke mejanya dan melihat Foto para Axis dan Allies berfoto bersama

**Akhirnya sampai juga di dunia merek**

"Semuanya.." Italia jatuh berlutut dan menangis sejadi jadinya

"Semua!? Aku bisa merasakan kehadiran mereka disini, aku yakin aku tidak sendirian" Italia bangkit dan pergi keluar

"Semua, aku adalah seorang Italian, aku dapat menjaga diriku sendiri. Jerman, Jepang, jangan khawatirkan aku ya veeeh" Italia pergi keluar dengan wajah polosnya

**(SEMENTARA ITU)**

"Ah Italia menjadi lebih dewasa ya" Ucap Jepang

"Bagaimana kabarmu tuan Austria?" Ucap Hungaria

"Nyahahaha I am a Hero!" Teriak Amerika

"Berisik!" Marah Inggris

"Waah kalian ini sangat tidak keren" Ucap Prancis

"Ah kalian ini, seperti anak anak saja, ada yang mau snack?" Tanya Cina

"Akhirnya lepas juga dari Belarus daa" Ucap Russia senang

"Italia, kau semakin dewasa" Ucap Jerman senang

**The End**

**Happy Ending kan?**

**Bonus**

"Nee san Nee san, kamu dimana aku mencarimu berhari hari masih tidak ketemu" Guman Belarus

"Sepertinya lebih baik aku diam" Ucap Italia

**Happy Ending kan?**

**Typo bertebaran uhuuuy**

**Kali ini langsung panjang aja biar gak ngatung deh**

**Yah karena Happy Ending jadi pasti gak ngatung endingnya kan**

**Ya kan? Ya...eh...**

**Jujur sih endingnya sedikit ngikutin OVA Shingeki no Kyojin yang ke 5 karena kayaknya enak aja denger Italia mendadak jadi Badass **

**Review aja kalo ada kesalahan biar jadi pelajaran buat cerita selanjutnya ya**


End file.
